Real ou Não?
by GiulyCerceau
Summary: "Você vai se lembrar de mim. Real ou não?" Bella selou seus lábios nos dele. "Real".


**N/A:** _Essa o/s pertence a uma brincadeira de amigo oculto entre as autoras:__** blueberrytree, Carol Venancio, Cella E.S, GiulyCerceau, Isa Vanzeler, Lali Motoko, Oh Carol e Tatyperry.**_

_Para ficar mais fácil o acesso as one-shots da brincadeira, não deixem de acessar a comunidade com todas elas chamada__** "Amigo Oculto de Férias/Julho 2011" http:/www**_**(PONTO)**_**fanfiction**_**(PONTO)**_**net/community/Amigo_Oculto_de_Ferias_Julho_2011/94253/3/0/1/**_

_O tema da vez é "Férias" e cada uma de nós recebeu duas músicas e duas fotos da nossa amiga oculta para criar uma história, podendo escolher ao menos um desses itens. Não deixem de conferir as outras ones, ok?_

Antes de tudo quero falar obrigada para minha bailarina, **Carol**, que me aguentou todos os dias de manhã, e que se não fosse o tombo dela não teria me dado inspiração. Para a **Iza Camargo** por me aturar sempre que eu pedia para ela ler como estava ficando, e para a linda **Mayh Cardoso** que betou mesmo lotada até o pescoço.

Oh, e no fim conto quem tirei!

...

_**Real ou Não?**_

_**Manhattan **_**Island, Nova York. **

"Você consegue. Você consegue."

Essas palavras haviam sido proferidas tantas vezes pelos lábios de Isabella que se tornaram seu mantra nas últimas semanas.

Nova York borbulhava. O fim do verão trouxe consigo novos e velhos sonhos de volta. Era uma tarde quente de verão, incomum naquela época, o Sol lançava seus raios por entre a floresta de pedra com seus prédios tão grandes que quase tocavam o céu; o vento sussurrava baixo movendo as folhas verdes do Central Park. O som dos pássaros cantando do lado de fora e a risada das crianças que brincavam podiam ser ouvidas sem problemas por entre as paredes do estúdio que a garota estava.

Diferente de seus amigos, que provavelmente estavam em algum hotel ou _road trip_ aproveitando os últimos dias de liberdade antes da faculdade, Isabella estava presa entre quatro paredes repetindo os mesmos passos há quase três horas. Ela estava cansada, seus pés doíam pelas horas com a sapatilha, e nem mesmo se lembrava quando foi a última vez que havia ingerido alguma comida, apesar dos protestos de seu estômago.

Como todas às vezes que se sentia assim, seus olhos foram direto para as palavras gravadas em uma parede do estúdio. _Uma __bailarina __mascara __a sua força __com a beleza. __No entanto, __inegavelmente, __ela ainda está lá__. _Isabella não sabia quem havia dito a frase, mas de algum modo ela se via quando a lia.

Isabella Swan ou Bella, como gostava de ser chamada desde que descobriu que seu apelido significava em italiano, encontrou seu amor pelo ballet muito tarde. Desde pequena, sempre preferiu os caminhos menos ortodoxos; costumava brincar com os garotos enquanto as meninas brincavam de bonecas em seus quartos abarrotados de flores, ursinhos de pelúcia e rosa. Com o tempo, aprendeu que se você quiser algo tem que fazer por si mesmo, ainda que envolva trapaça, roubo, invasão de propriedade privada, algumas chantagens, e principalmente, nunca depender de ninguém. Sua mãe, Reneé, por outro lado, desaprovava suas atitudes e em uma última tentativa de domar a filha rebelde colocou-a em um curso de ballet para crianças.

Os primeiros meses foram os piores. A professora não a tratava como uma criança de nove anos, mas como um adulto.

"Eu não estou ensinando ballet a você, Swan, eu estou lhe ensinando a vida" uma vez disse.

Aos poucos, Isabella descobriu que não era só dança que aprendia, mas atitudes também. Ela tinha que ser delicada e ao mesmo tempo firme, educada, mas esperta. Gananciosa, porém submissa.

A filha rebelde amansava.

Durante os dez anos seguintes, Isabella se dividia em duas: a garota sem preocupações com o mundo e a bailarina.

Ela desempenhava ambos com uma maestria incomparável. A dança se tornou sua vida, e o resto apenas um passatempo. Isabella agora tinha sonhos mais ambiciosos, ela desejava que sua dança a colocasse na _Juilliard School, _a única escola que ela se via_._ Bella nem ao menos havia se formado quando se inscreveu para o programa, e apesar da data da audição distante, suas sapatilhas já estavam em seus pés assim que o sinal avisando o fim da aula tocou. E não deixou de ensaiar desde então.

Bella não era uma mulher incrivelmente sedutora ou atraente, era comum em muitos aspectos, entretanto seus olhos eram capazes de encantar a todos que mergulhassem no mar de chocolate, e contava com isso em sua apresentação. Seus passos escolhidos não eram elaborados, ou mesmo os mais originais, mas era a beleza da execução que deixava todos a quem ela mostrava boquiabertos; seus _sissones¹_ eram tão leves como uma pluma e _fouettes¹_ tão precisos e graciosos.

O som de Soaked do Adam Lambert começava a irritar depois de horas tocando, mas seu orgulho não aceitava parar. Ela alongou seu corpo uma última vez, sentindo todos os ossos de seu corpo estalarem. Como eles ainda se mantinham inteiros depois de horas treinando era uma dúvida sem reposta. Bella respirou fundo e começou a dançar. Seus movimentos eram suaves, ora rápidos, ora lentos. Uma combinação perfeita de contrastes, piruetas e contorcionismo.

A música tocava seus acordes finais, e seus passos caminhavam para o desfecho da história contada por seus pés; Isabella saltou, esperando cair encantadoramente para seu _grand finale_, no entanto, sentiu apenas a dor de seu corpo encontrando o assoalho de madeira.

Bella tentou se levantar, mas a dor latente em seu tornozelo a impediu. Cuidadosamente, desamarrou as fitas vermelhas de sua canela encontrando um inchaço ao redor de todo o artelho. A garota tentou se levantar uma outra vez, mas um grito de dor escapou de seus lábios. Arrastando, Bella se moveu até sua bolsa no canto mais distante do estúdio procurando o pequeno aparelho prateado. Os dedos da morena mexiam freneticamente enquanto discava para o número já conhecido. Dois toques antes de uma voz aparecer do outro lado da linha.

"Pai, você pode vir me buscar?" ela esperou a resposta.

"Eu acho que quebrei o pé."

Havia se passado uma semana desde o incidente no estúdio e durante uma semana Bella ficou presa no pequeno apartamento que dividia com seu pai, Charlie.

Seu pé havia melhorado; o inchaço se foi e tudo o que restava era um pequeno roxo no lugar. Ela não o havia quebrado como pensou, era apenas uma torção simples. Uma semana parada e remédios e estaria de volta aos treinos, seu medico lhe disse. Mas Bella, no entanto, tornou um pequeno problema em um drama, como sempre.

Apesar das constantes indiretas de Charlie para que a garota saísse de casa e curtisse o que ainda restava de suas férias, Bella passava o dia em seu quarto vendo séries melancólicas e comendo tudo o que podia. Até mesmo ligou para o melhor amigo da garota, Jacob Black – que Charlie desaprovava desde o instante que o moreno foi parar em sua delegacia depois de uma briga em um bar no SoHo - com qual ela passava a maior parte do seu tempo restante. Mas nem mesmo Jacob foi capaz de arrasta-la de sua cama.

Na manhã, a primeira coisa que viu na mesa de café era uma carta do Texas. E nada de bom vinha do Texas. Não que não gostasse de sua família, ela a adorava, especialmente, sua avó que decidiu largar tudo e ir morar em uma fazenda a quilômetros da cidade mais próxima no interior do Texas, mas gostava quando estão longe ou durante as festas de fim de ano na casa daquele parente que se deu melhor na vida.

"Não quer saber o que tem na carta, _Isabella_?" Chefe Swan nem mesmo desgrudou os olhos do jornal que lia enquanto sentava na cadeira a sua frente. Bella, odiava quando ele usava sua superioridade sobre ela.

"Provavelmente, deve ser a vovó falando sobre um novo bezerro ou trator." Deu de ombros, servindo um copo grande de suco de laranja.

Charlie pegou a carta e em uma lentidão desnecessária começou a ler:

"_Queridos Charlie e Bella,_

_Espero que estejam bem. Faz um tempo desde que eu e seus tios não os vemos e não acho certo termos que esperar até o natal para nos encontrar novamente, e estamos todos com saudades de vocês. _

_Por isso estamos convidando você, meu filho, e nossa Bella para passar algumas semanas aqui na fazenda. E não aceitamos um não como resposta._

_Com amor,_

_Vovó Esme." _

_Não, não, não, não. Charlie não faria isso comigo não? Eu sou a filha dele. Droga, eu sou a filha dele!_, ela pensou.

"Eu não vou, Charlie" cruzou os braços ignorando completamente seu café.

Charlie levantou uma sobrancelha, "eu não estou te dando uma opção, Bella" ele bebeu do seu café, "e podemos fazer isso da melhor ou da pior maneira. Você que escolhe."

"Quais são os termos?" Charlie não sabia, mas havia criado um monstro. E não se importava em dobrar ninguém. Inclusive seu próprio pai.

"Você vai como uma neta amável que é, ou no começo do semestre não haverá Juilliard."

"Você está me chantageando, _papai?_"

"Chame como quiser, Bellinha."

Aquele ditado _faça o que falo_, _mas não faça o que faço_ caberia perfeitamente nesta situação. Quem diria que o Chefe Swan, _seu pai_, usaria chantagem sobre a doce e amável Bells? E de forma tão baixa, afinal, ele sabia o quanto ela detestava viagens familiares. Especialmente, as que envolviam a casa de Esme. Mas ele também sabia o quanto Juilliard significava para a morena e mesmo com a bolsa oferecida pela escolanão seria capaz de pagar sem ele. Ela estava ferrada.

Bella poderia implorar ou quem sabe arrumar um emprego e começar a economizar dinheiro e continuar em Nova York até que sua apresentação passasse, mas claro que mesmo se tentasse seria inútil no fim.

Quando ele viu que a garota não falaria mais nada, continuou "você partirá amanhã cedo. Já comprei suas passagens e quando chegar em Austin você pegará um trem até Gardendale"

Ele nem mesmo sentia compaixão ou nenhum outro sentimento, Charlie apenas lia o seu jornal.

"E onde está o _nós_ nesta frase?" sua voz era alta e histérica. Onde estava a Bella calma e racional de dois minutos atrás? "Se me lembro bem, vovó chamou nós dois."

"Eu não posso sair da cidade ainda. Aconteceu um ataque ontem enquanto você se divertia com aquele livro de novo, e os legistas têm quase certeza que a garota morta tem os mesmo vestígios que um caso arquivado. Sinto muito, Bella."

Não respondeu. A morena fez seu caminho até o quarto andando mais ruidosa possível – e garantindo que não caísse nas escadas.

_Duas semanas. No meio do nada. Cercada de natureza. Ótimo!_

Eram quatro da tarde quando Bella decidiu ir a cozinha e nada parecia fora do normal, exceto as louças que incrivelmente foram lavadas. Ela havia passado o resto do dia trancada em seu quarto, sendo invadida pela música alta, e saindo apenas para almoçar quando tinha certeza que Charlie já havia saído para o trabalho. Ela pegou uma lata de coca na geladeira, não sentia fome, na verdade, não sentia nada.

Era verdade que uma parte de Bella sentia falta da família, mas essa parte podia ser facilmente escondida com saídas com Jacob para algum novo clube que estava abrindo na cidade ou o com ensaios intensos. Sempre fora assim. No momento que ela se sentia fraca corria para o alívio entorpecente do álcool e quase sempre acordava na cama de alguém, que nem mesmo se dava o trabalho de lembrar o nome.

Ela fechou a geladeira, notando um pedaço de papel rabiscado grudado. _Faça as malas. Partimos amanhã às seis_, ele dizia.

"Será um longo dia."

**Gardendale, Texas.**

"Só café, por favor."

A garçonete levantou suas sobrancelhas desenhadas a lápis. "Você não quer nada para comer?", ela perguntou. Seu sotaque era forte, sua atitude desapontada.

Edward Cullen não podia culpá-la. Ela, provavelmente, esperava uma gorjeta melhor do que aquela que vinha com uma única xícara de café. Mas não era sua culpa que seu corpo ainda recusava qualquer comida depois de dias sem comer nada além de feijão enlatado e algo que lembrava a sopa de tomate e manga.

"Só café."

A garçonete, Jane segundo a placa de metal presa ao vestido, encolheu os ombros e marchou em direção a parede vazada que separava o restaurante da cozinha. Edward recostou o corpo no sofá vermelho, seus olhos vagando pelo restaurante. O _1901 Bar & Grill_ era um restaurante não muito maior que 15 metros quadrados, mas sempre se mantinha cheio, mesmo em uma quarta-feira à tarde como hoje. E mesmo com o tempo que esteve longe da cidade, o bar era o mesmo que Edward se lembrava: as cadeiras velhas que rangiam se misturavam com os sofás vermelhos dos anos 50, quando o primeiro dono abriu. As paredes de papel de parede estavam gastas e mofadas, mas ninguém parecia se importar. O cheiro de tabaco e hamburgers impregnava o ar.

Alguns moradores mais velhos vinham até sua mesa saudando-o ou mesmo dando tapinhas em suas costas com o velho "é bom ter você de volta, garoto". Talvez fosse a farda verde que ainda vestia que os fazia vir até ele, enquanto nem mesmo Edward se reconhecia.

Há dois anos, por impulso, inscreveu-se no exército, não porque tinha o sonho de lutar pela pátria, muito menos por gostar de guerras, mas porque queria se ver longe daquela cidadezinha no meio do nada e de tudo que lembrava a ela. E o exército parecia uma boa opção. _Naquela época_.

Jane voltou, colocando a caneca branca de café fumegante em sua frente, andando logo em seguida. Edward tomou dois grandes goles do líquido quente, sentindo-o queimar seu lábio. Há quanto tempo fazia que não tomava café? Dias, meses ou anos? Ele não se lembrava.

O sino da porta da frente do restaurante tocou, enquanto a porta se abria, e Isabella entrava. Ela não se parecia nada com o que Edward se lembrava. As tranças deram lugar a uma cascata marrom avermelhada que descia até o meio de suas costas e o corpo de criança agora havia se transformado. E Bella parecia aproveitar disso.

Ela sentou em uma mesa próxima a dele, sua mala sendo largada sem qualquer cuidado em seus pés. Um cigarro, tirado do maço surrado em seu bolso, fazia o caminho até sua boca.

"Você terá que apagar" a garçonete falou autoritária, apontando para uma placa no fundo do restaurante. "Ordens da casa"

Isabella sorriu, seus dedos seguravam o pequeno bastão desleixadamente. Uma longa fumaça branca escapou de seus lábios indo direto para o rosto maquiado de Jane, "é claro", ela disse.

"E a senhorita, deseja algo?"

"Que tal um café e uma arma?" Bella parecia quase infantil apesar no sarcasmo em sua voz. A garçonete acenou e marchou novamente para o lugar de onde tinha saído.

Por alguma razão, ele gostou da atitude da garota, não que ele se arriscasse a irritar a pessoa que trará sua comida.

Isabella olhou para a janela amarelada pelo tempo. Ela sempre achou que o céu do fim de um dia de verão tinha a cor de vômito de gato. Obviamente, se a dieta do seu gato se reduz a ração de salmão. As nuvens eram tão brancas e fofas quanto um algodão doce. E à medida que as nuvens andavam e a claridade desaparecia ao longe, lacunas azuis apareciam, como um oceano abrindo diante de seus olhos.

Em qualquer outro dia este seria um pôr-do-Sol incrível. Mas para ela, nada era incrível agora.

"Claro!" uma voz perto chamou sua atenção. "Você deve ser Isabella Swan."

Seus olhos voaram em direção a voz e encontraram um sorriso brincando nos lábios de um ruivo. _Ele é bonito_, pensou, talvez fosse seu corpo alto, com músculos lânguidos e esguios contra a camisa branca de seu uniforme ou talvez seus cabelos em um tom diferente de ruivo, algo como bronze e seus olhos esmeraldas que a fizesse se sentir atraída por ele ou quem sabe era o simples fato dele manter seus olhos presos ao dela enquanto sorria lacivamente.

"E você deve ser... desculpa, não sei quem você é, mas parece que esta cidade sabe bastante sobre mim." A voz dela era ácida.

O garoto gargalhou, o suficiente para irritar a morena. "Me desculpe. Eu sou Edward Cullen," estendeu a mão que ficou parada no ar.

"Eu não quero ser rude, mas estou cansada e só o que eu quero neste momento é esperar minha avó sem ter que me preocupar com cantadas baratas."

"Claro, claro, mas eu não teria tanta certeza que Esme virá" ele sorveu do último gole de seu café. Edward se levantou, jogou algumas notas sobre a mesa e andou até a mesa que a morena sentava. "Mas eu estou aqui para levá-la."

"Mas.." ele nem mesmo a deu tempo de protestar. Edward já estava com a única mala de Bella nas costas, seus pés seguindo até a saída. A garota não reagiu, apenas ficou parada no lugar que Edward esteve segundos atrás.

"Olha Bella, você se importa se eu a chamar assim?" ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, "Nós temos que chegar até Esme antes de escurecer, e você está dificultando um pouco," Edward vez uma reverência em direção à porta, esperando por alguma reação da garota.

Ela rolou os olhos e andando até onde ele estava, a ponta do seu dedo apontada para o peito de Edward, "se algo acontecer comigo, cowboy, você está ferrado."

Sim, ele definitivamente gostava dela.

Todo o caminho até a fazenda dos Swans foi silencioso, apenas algumas tentativas de um ínicio de conversa foram feitas. Todas por parte de Edward.

Era quase sete quando a caminhonete velha estacionou em frente a casa colonial. Bella não se assustou ao ver que nada parecia mudado, mesmo quando não colocava os pés ali havia anos. A casa ainda mantinha sua cor amarela, e o jardim parecia intocado com as mesmas rosas e arbustos verdes. E o celeiro vermelho aos fundos não parecia tão gigante quanto da última vez.

Edward havia tirado a mala de trás da caminhonete e a colocou nos ombros quando se virou para Bella, "Esme ficou realmente feliz quando Charlie ligou avisando que você vinha. Então não seria nada ruim se você colocasse um sorriso em seu rosto quando passasse pela porta."

Ela fechou os olhos inspirando o mais fundo que seus pulmões permitiam. Ainda que negasse para si mesmo, no fundo, a morena sabia que ele estava certo. Ela não podia gostar da situação, mas sua avó esperou ansiosamente pela viagem dela. E não doeria se Bella esforçasse um pouco mais por ela, não?

Isabella colocou seu melhor sorriso no rosto, não o irônico que costumava emoldurar seus lábios todos os dias, mas um raro e verdadeiro.

"Vamos?"

Edward andou em sua frente, repetindo um caminho já conhecido. Bella por outro lado, sentia cada passo pesando cada vez mais. Ele abriu a porta, deparando com uma senhora pulando em seu pescoço.

"Oh Edward! Como você mudou, meu querido, nem parece o mesmo garoto que saiu daqui a dois anos. Por que demoraram tanto? Cadê minha Bella?"

Esme Swan era como as antigas estrelas do cinema, e sua beleza clássica ainda permanecia após 53 anos. O rosto angelical em forma de coração, os cabelos cor de caramelo, os lábios carnudos e os belos olhos castanhos claro, assim como os de Isabella, a colocou sob os holofotes no inicio dos anos 80 e mesmo hoje, depois de largar os palcos para uma vida tranquila em uma fazenda no Texas, Broadway clama por seu nome. Apesar do seu passado, Esme era a típica avó americana, sua casa cheirava a torta e biscoitos recém assados e quando a abraçou ela ainda cheirava a feno e Chanel Nº5 de que Bella se lembrava quando criança.

"Oi, vó" a garota disse entre os braços da avó.

Esme segurou seu rosto, analisando cada pedaço da garota, "você está tão bonita. Não está, Edward?"

Edward não respondeu, entrou em casa deixando uma Esme envergonhada e uma Bella sem emoção do lado de fora. Ele subiu as escadas até um pequeno quarto no fim do corredor. Não havia muito dele naquela casa, talvez alguns brinquedos de quando era criança ainda permaneciam no sótão, mas nada que ele pudesse usar hoje não cabia dentro de sua mochila.

Quando tinha quinze anos, Elizabeth Cullen, permitiu que o ruivo viajasse pela primeira vez até um acampamento que sua escola costumava ir durante o fim do ano letivo. Era apenas um fim de semana, mas Edward, sob protesto de sua mãe, arrumou sua mochila de modo que tudo que ele precisasse estivesse ao seu alcance mesmo longe de casa. Depois de três dias em meio a natureza ele estava de volta a sua casa. Porém, casa foi o último lugar que ele foi levado. No instante que seus pés tocaram o solo de Gardendale, Edward foi levado a única delegacia de polícia da cidade.

Uma mulher de cabelos vermelhos, sentou ao seu lado. Seus lábios começaram a se mover, mas as palavras que dele saiam não podiam ser verdade.

Um incêndio atingiu a casa onde ele, sua mãe, pai e irmã mais nova moravam. Os policiais afirmaram que o fogo começou na madrugada, e não havia provas de um ato criminoso. Não havia sobreviventes também.

Desde então, ele mora com Esme, uma velha amiga de sua mãe que pediu a guarda do garoto. Ela sempre o tratou como um filho, lhe proporcionando regalias que ele nunca teria se sua família ainda estivesse viva, mas parte dele nunca a viu como mais que sua guardiã legal.

Jogou as malas de seu ombro em um canto do quarto e deitou seu corpo na cama. Ele podia escutar as duas conversando no andar de baixo, e como o esperado o assunto era ele.

"Sinto muito pelo Edward, Bella. Ele é um bom menino, mas você sabe, o exército não é um bom lugar para a mente."

"Está tudo bem, vó."

Ele ignorou os chamados de Esme para que fosse jantar com elas, ainda que seu estômago rugisse por atenção. Edward fechou os olhos e suplicou para que entrasse no mundo da inconsciência.

Isabella foi acordada com o sol em seu rosto e seu nome gritado no andar de baixo. Uma coisa que ela odiava naquele lugar, nada nem ninguém podia dormir depois das oito da manhã. Arrastando seus pés, ela foi até o banheiro olhou para o espelho, antes de entrar no chuveiro, e ele refletia aquilo que ela sentia, exaustão. Pequenas bolsas arroxeadas apareciam abaixo de seus olhos cansados, seu cabelo castanho grudava em sua testa devido ao suor, a boca sempre tão rósea, hoje perdera a cor. Porém, seus olhos ainda brilhavam. O chocolate ainda cintilava, como sempre.

Parou em frente a mala já desarrumada, sem realmente escolher uma roupa ideal, apenas pegando algo que a servisse. Um jeans e uma camiseta bastariam por ora.

Ela desceu as escadas e encontrou Esme sentada no balcão lendo uma edição velha da Marie Claire.

"Oh, achei que não fosse acordar nunca."

"Acho que você deveria ter gritado um pouco mais alto, vovó, não foi o suficiente para chegar aos anjos."

Esme revirou os olhos, "coma logo, Bella, que temos muitas coisas a fazer hoje."

"Eu pensei que só tinha que vir aqui, passar o dia cavalgando em algum lugar e ter que voltar só à noite. Não era este o combinado?" falou entre mordidas.

"Bella, como você é ingênua," a mulher do rosto de coração e cabelos caramelo deu dois tapinhas em suas costas antes de sair deixando uma Isabella atônita na cozinha.

A morena guinchou, indignada, batendo os pés nervosamente, nem fome mais sentia. Engoliu o bolo que se formou em sua garganta e andou até a sala que sua avó estava, perguntando o que tinha que fazer, Esme respondeu com um "vá procurar Edward, ele saberá o que fazer." Furiosa, Bella marchou por entre os arbustos, amaldiçoando o dia que recusou sair com Jacob para um novo bar e voltar a ter uma vida normal.

Era um dia quente de julho, e o sol parecia castigar aqueles que se arriscavam a sair, mas a visão que ela tinha do lado de fora a torturava ainda mais.

Usando nada mais que jeans surradas, Edward carregava sacos de terra, mostrando os músculos adquiridos pelos anos de treinamentos no Exército. _Ele é aceitável_, ela pensou.

"Esme disse que você sabe o que eu tenho que fazer, cowboy," sua voz não era nada delicada.

O garoto de cabelo bronze parou o que estava fazendo olhando para a morena a sua frente. Ele usou as costas de sua mão para limpar uma gota de suor que cai em sua testa, "vem comigo."

"Você quer que eu pinte um galinheiro?"

Edward deu de ombros, dobrando os braços em torno do seu corpo. Bella continuou, "isso é ridículo! Eu deveria estar dentro de um estúdio, respirando ar poluído e tendo os pés torturados por uma sapatilha e não pintando galinheiros."

Edward andou até ela, centímetros separavam seu rosto do da morena, "você está aqui no entanto, e eu sugiro que comece logo se quiser acabar rápido," um sorriso no canto de seu lábio, e se afastou. Bella ficou olhando-o se afastar, na verdade, a garota encarou as costas dele delineadas pelos músculos, observando cada movimento dele ao colocar a camisa xadrez de volta. Ele olhou pra trás, provavelmente verificando se ela havia começado, assustando Bella, que faz o pincel voar de sua mão.

_Ótimo!__  
><em>

"Oh Charlie, você deve estar em frente da TV assistindo a reprise de algum jogo e eu aqui." Isabella estava no alto da escada, sua blusa parecia uma tela perdida de Jackson Pollock², mas ela estava indo bem – se desconsiderar que suas últimas duas horas foram gastas em apenas uma das quatro paredes.

Seu estômago roncava e ela se xingava por ter comido tão pouco no café.

"Eu provavelmente estou fazendo errado de qualquer jeito."

"Não, está se saindo bem," Edward estava parado, um sorriso no rosto. "Se não contar que você levou mais tempo do que eu para pintar um único lado."

"Por que não ajuda então?" ela esperava uma resposta ácida do ruivo, mas em vez disso, ele pegou um pincel largado no chão e nada disse.

Eles ficaram calados, apenas a respiração e o barulho dos animais próximos eram ouvidos.

"Por que você largou tudo e foi para o exército?" Bella perguntou depois de um tempo.

Edward respirou e olhou para a garota sentada na grama, "eu não me sentia em casa aqui."

"E essa foi a única opção que encontrou? Por que não mudou de Estado, foi para uma faculdade longe de tudo?"

"Eu tinha 18, era estúpido – ainda sou na verdade, mas era orgulhoso. Não tinha um centavo no bolso, e não podia aceitar nada mais que Esme fizesse por mim depois de tudo."

Edward nunca tinha contado sua versão da história para ninguém. Todos acreditavam que ele desejava defender seu país e o ruivo, claro, não desmentiu.

"E você?" ele perguntou.

"O que tem eu?"

"Por que mudou?" a expressão do ruivo era suave, como se perguntasse a ela as horas.

"Eu não mudei," Bella disse cabisbaixa, "eu só me cansei de ser a mesma de sempre."

Nenhum mais falou. Isabella tentou se lembrar a última vez que esteve naquele lugar. Ela tinha 9. Lembrava-se dos cavalos correndo, de uma menina com cabelos escuros gritando seu nome e rindo.

Alguns minutos depois, Esme gritou avisado que o almoço estava pronto. Não era um banquete, mas diferente da primeira vez que Bella comeu na casa, Edward se juntou a elas. Esme perguntou como andava a vida em Nova York, e sobre a ambição da garota pelo ballet; perguntou sobre o filho Charlie e se ainda tinha a mania de achar que sempre estava certo.

O almoço foi envolto em conversas alegres, fotos de infâncias que deixavam ora Edward ora Bella ruborizados.

O resto da tarde foi gasto em uma maratona de filmes de terror dos anos 80, e Edward apaixonado por filmes antigos, rebatia todos os comentários de Isabella para assistir Titanic pela quinquagésima vez a ter que ver outro filme em preto e branco.

Depois do jantar, Bella sentia seu corpo reclamar. Avisou que iria para cama mais cedo, recebendo um boa noite em troca. Banhou-se e vestiu sua roupa preferida, shorts e uma blusa antes de Charlie. Sua cama nunca lhe parecera tão atraente e no minuto que sua cabeça encontrou o travesseiro, Isabella já estava nos braços de Morpheus.

O som das gotas de chuva contra a janela se intensificava cada vez mais, a lua já não mais brilhava, escondida entre as nuvens negras.

"Ele está vindo! Ele está vindo!" sua voz quase infantil ainda sussurrava em suas memórias.

A chuva caía sem modéstia sobre ela, suas gotas pareciam perfurar sua pele, o vestido encharcado não passava de um fardo. Seus pés a levavam para uma direção qualquer de uma rua qualquer. A noite escura a intimidava, a lua era a única testemunha e a cada novo passo ela o sentia mais próximo. A morena não sentiu seus dedos apertarem os ombros, lançando-a para frente, sentiu apenas seu corpo rijo prensando-a contra o frio concreto. Suas lágrimas se misturavam com as gotas da chuva, os gritos ficaram sufocados em sua garganta; a respiração se tornou ainda mais irregular e seu coração batia rapidamente. Seus lábios se aproximaram do seu ouvido, "Me perdoe" sussurrou quase inaudível. Segundos depois sentiu a dor a invadir, e com ela a escuridão.

Isabella não queria admitir, mas as imagens a assombravam ainda que fosse somente um sonho. E eles jamais mudavam. Na ponta dos pés, Bella caminhou pelo corredor escuro até a última porta. Três batidas suaves. Os passos do outro lado da porta eram arrastados, mas não menos apreensivos.

"Não podia esperar até amanhã?" o ruivo perguntou, a voz grogue e a calça de flanela mais baixa do que deveria.

"Posso dormir aqui? Tive um pesadelo."

Edward sorriu voltando a deitar seu corpo sob o colchão. A porta aberta era um convite por si só. A morena caminhou até o ruivo, deitando ao seu lado, sem se importar com o quão próximo estava do corpo dele.

"Quer falar sobre ele?", ela negou com a cabeça. "Você quer dormir então?" ela negou de novo.

"Que tal um jogo?"

"Sério, Bella? Jogo a essa hora?", a risada de Edward preencheu o quarto.

"Por favor? Por favor? Por favoooor!"

"Isabella, você é uma criança em forma de mulher."

Esta foi a vez dela rir.

"Ok, o que eu tenho que fazer?"

Isabella explicou um velho jogo que ela e seu pai costumavam brincar durante as longas viagens de Nova York até Forks, uma cidadezinha no interior de Washington. Seu pai o chamou de "Real ou Não?" e o sistema era básico: uma pessoa dizia uma frase e a outra respondia se era real ou não.

"Você já se arrependeu de largar toda a sua vida aqui. Real ou não?" Bella sussurrava, seus olhos colados nas orbes ta verdes quanto a grama.

"Real. Eu me arrependo todas as vezes que volto para cá." Um suspiro escapou dos lábios do ruivo que logo se transformou em um sorriso. "Você não é mais virgem. Real ou não?"

Bella gargalhou, "real. Eu perdi com quinze anos. Não foi algo bom de se lembrar." Deu de ombros.

Ela perguntou como era ser um soldado, ele sobre seu pai e o que ela gostava de fazer. Bella perguntou sobre a música preferida dele, e Edward se ela alguma vez tinha fumado algo. E assim eles passaram o restante da noite, fazendo perguntas ou conversando sobre assuntos banais de como os peixes respiravam embaixo d'água até as dúvidas dela sobre Deus.

"Você quer me beijar. Real ou não?", perguntou.

O rosto de Edward agora estava a centímetros do seu, sua respiração era calma e o cheiro de menta o invadia. "Real", então Cullen fechou a distância entre eles. Os lábios de Edward eram gentis contra os de Bella, o beijo era casto e inocente, as mãos do ruivo se fecharam nos escuros cabelos de Isabella, que gemeu em resposta.

Parte dela esperava aquele momento desde que o viu no restaurante quando chegou, e agora nada parecia tão certo. Ela se perdia nos toques de Edward, sentia-se presa em sua própria bolha particular com ele; Edward não mantinha suas mãos em só uma parte do corpo da garota, ele o explorava, desejando conhecer cada pedaço de pele que podia. Suas línguas dançavam em um ritmo único, deles.

Edward quebrou o beijo, ligeiramente ofegante. Bella a sua frente mantinha os olhos fechados e sua respiração estava mais do que descompassada, isso fez o ruivo rir.

"Bella?" Edward chamou e os olhos castanhos da morena se abriram automaticamente. Um sorriso se espalhou pelos seus lábios ao perceber que não tinha sido uma ilusão de sua cabeça, e sim algo real.

"Sim?" Isabella bocejou, deitando a cabeça no ombro do mais velho e inalando o máximo de perfume que podia.

"Vamos dormir, Bella" ela deitou ainda mais próximo de Edward, seus corpos quase se fundindo.

"Boa noite, Edward."

"Boa noite, pequena."

Depois do beijo, os dias pareceram mais curtos. Isabella ainda acordava as sete da manhã, ainda era obrigada a fazer tarefas que detestava, mas diferente dos primeiros dias, Edward estava sempre com ela.

Era estranho pensar que há alguns dias, Bella trocaria suas férias forçadas por algumas horas em um estúdio pequeno. Claro, ela ainda se pegava arriscando alguns passos quando ninguém a olhava, ou mesmo nem notava quando ficava na ponta dos pés para alcançar algo que nem estava tão longe. Puro costume. Agora, estar ali era tão natural quanto respirar. Ela não mais precisava de sorrisos forçados ou iniciar conversas apenas pois era assim que mandava os bons modos.

Era tarde. Esme tinha saído com Edward, "por que não cavalga enquanto não estamos?", ela havia dito. Bella ignorou o comentário de sua avó, mas depois de quase duas horas vendo a reprise de Will & Grace na tv, ela decidiu que não faria mal um pouco de vitamina D em sua pele.

Foi até o estábulo onde a única égua que conseguia domar – Nessie- estava a sua espera. Puxou Nessie para fora do estábulo e a montou. Isabella correu sob o lombo do animal, sentindo o vento bater em seu rosto. Ela gostava daquela sensação, era a mesma quando seus pés delineavam os primeiros passos em frente a uma platéia lotada. Era como se nada a pudesse impedir de ser ela mesma, e a liberdade corresse em suas veias.

Chegou até um lago a alguns minutos da casa. Desceu da égua, amarrando-a em uma árvore próxima. Bella olhou para o céu, e o sol que tanto desejava agora estava coberto pelas nuvens cinzas; o vento havia aumentado e parecia estar mais forte longe da casa. Sentou, pesadamente, na grama próxima a margem do lago, seus pés brincavam com a água escura sentindo o gelado da água contra sua pele quente. Ela fechou os olhos, deitando o restante do corpo no chão. Seus pulmões se encheram com o aroma dos dentes-de-leão, lavanda e de terra úmida.

Uma gota caiu em seu rosto, seguida de várias outras, e como em seu sonho, cada gota parecia perfurar sua pele. Mas diferentemente do pesadelo, aquela era uma sensação boa.

"_Bella!_"

A morena nem se deu o trabalho de abrir seus olhos.

"_Isabella!_" a voz gritou mais uma vez.

Isabella olhou para cima, encontrando Edward tão molhado quanto ela. "Você pode me fala que porra está fazendo?", sua voz não era calma.

"Eu estou cavalgando não vê?" Bella levantou, apontando para Nessie que relinchou em resposta. Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha, seus olhos scaneando a garota em sua frente; ele nem mesmo disfarçou quando seus olhos pousaram na camisa branca – agora transparente pela chuva- que Bella vestia.

Edward nada disse, avançou até a morena, seus lábios sedentos pelos dela. Isabella não protestou, enterrou os dedos nos ombros dele, no tecido molhado da sua camiseta era como ter a pele nua sob eles, sentindo a resistência dos músculos abaixo, e o beijou de volta com sofreguidão. Ela ofegou quando ele desceu as mãos colocando-as no quadril dela, seus dedos – que encontraram um espaço livre de pele exposta – pressionavam levemente a curva ali. Ele a levantou de forma que ficassem da mesma altura, Bella, repitamente, entrelaçou suas pernas em torno de sua cintura.

Isabella podia sentir o volume por baixo da calça jeans de Edward; com dificuldade tirou a camisa dele e tacando-a longe. O ar escapou de seus lábios pesadamente quando seus corpos se encostaram sem nenhum tipo de tecido atrapalhando, como peças de um quebra-cabeça. Os pés de Edward cambalearam até encontrar algum apoio, seus dedos eram rápidos e Bella nem notou quando o botão de seu short foi aberto e arrancado de seu corpo, e o ruivo agora brincava com o elástico de sua calcinha. A garota gemeu em resposta.

Ele fez um ruído surpreso, no fundo de sua garganta, beijando-lhe cada vez mais forte, como se nunca fosse o suficiente, não fosse o bastante. "Por favor", a voz dela era falha, mas o suficiente para eliminar qualquer tipo de pudor ali existente. Edward enterrou os dedos no tecido fino da calcinha; ela se rasgou, e seus dedos molhados caminhavam livremente por suas pernas nuas.

Isabella, por sua vez, contorcia-se para tirar as ultimas peças restantes que a separavam da pele de Edward. Quando nada mais havia entre eles, Edward enterrou toda sua excitação na morena, sem aviso prévio.

Debaixo na chuva, o casal se amou.

E de novo.

E de novo.

E de novo.

"Vamos, Edward!" Bella gritava para o garoto, correndo o máximo que seus pés permitiam até a velha casa.

Nem Edward ou mesmo Isabella se preocuparam com a chuva depois de declararem a atração mútua junto ao lago. Ao contrário do que se esperava de pessoas normais encharcadas pela chuva, o casal vestiu as roupas com dificuldade – e por sugestão da morena- continuaram a conhecer a propriedade.

Edward a levou até uma clareira ainda mais afastada da casa; era perfeitamente circular, as árvores criavam uma espécie de barreira, seus galhos emaranhados e as folhas verdes começando quando a outra terminava. A grama era alta, pontilhada com cores das flores que ali cresciam sem qualquer interferência humana. Bella podia ouvir o som de um córrego perto, o cheiro da terra molhada pela chuva ainda estava lá.

O ruivo havia encontrado aquele lugar por acaso, e desde então a clareira se tornou o lugar aonde ia quando desejava ficar sozinho. Nunca levara nenhuma garota até ali, nem mesmo quando sua irmã ainda era viva, mas com Bella, por algum motivo, ele parecia não ter medo de mostrar seu lugar.

Eles passaram horas, deitados sobre a grama úmida, suas mãos se tocando e trocando carícias como dois amantes apaixonados. Por uma segunda vez, brincaram de fazer perguntas sobre suas vidas, e em pouco tempo tanto Bella, quanto Edward, falaram mais de suas vidas para um estranho do que falaram para suas famílias.

O sol nem mais estava no horizonte quando decidiram voltar para casa. Estavam exaustos fisicamente, mas um sorriso parecia parafusado no rosto de cada um. Bella não costumava se sentir assim depois de ficar com algum estranho ou mesmo com seus amigos com benefícios; Edward no entanto não se deitava junto a uma mulher havia meses.

Na casa, Esme conversava com alguém ao telefone, a voz serena era acolhedora e ainda sim desapontada.

"Claro, querido, eu a aviso." Ela escutou mais algumas palavras antes de desligar o telefone.

Bella prestava atenção nos movimentos da avó não gostando do modo como ela a olhava. Ela ainda estava molhada, pingos deixavam rastros por onde ela e Edward passavam, mas ela não sentia vontade de trocar o fardo molhado, tanto quanto sentia de sentir algo entrar em seu estômago.

"Então, Esme, quem era?" Edward perguntou, a boca cheia de algo que lembrava a cookies.

"Charlie."

"Algo aconteceu com ele?" a voz de Isabella era exaltada.

"Não, não, ele está ótimo. Estava em casa assistindo algum jogo estúpido na tv, como sempre" Esme tranqüilizou. "Por outro lado, eu não tenho boas notícias para você, Bella."

A morena franziu a testa, dando um sinal para que a mulher continuasse.

"Parece que sua audição foi adiada algumas semanas, e Charlie achou melhor que você voltasse."

"Oh" foi a única palavra de Bella.

Naquela noite, a casa ficou silenciosa. Ninguém ousava falar muito, Esme tentava conversar sobre assuntos que não lembrava a partida de Bella pela manhã, mas era quase impossível manter uma conversa por mais de cinco minutos.

Como um velho costume, assim que teve a certeza que sua avó estava dormindo, a morena correu até o quarto de Edward. Naquela noite, eles dormiram juntos e se amaram mais uma vez.

Isabella havia acordado com a cama vazia. O lado de Edward estava gelado, e aquilo a fez se sentir estranha, eles não tinham nada ela sabia, mas parte dela esperava acordar em seus braços e com o seu aroma embriagando-a antes mesmo de abrir os olhos.

Olhou para o relógio no criado mudo, dez e cinco da manhã.

"Droga!" murmurou e com um salto jogou as cobertas longe, levantando da cama.

Ela se deixou guiar até o pequeno banheiro no final do corredor, colocou a água o mais quente que sua pele sensível poderia aguentar. Apesar de seu corpo se sentir melhor, em sua mente ela ainda lutava contra as imagens daquela semana. O rosto de Edward e todas as palavras proferidas pelos seu lábios flutuavam insistentemente em sua cabeça.

Vestiu sua roupa preferida, uma calça jeans e uma blusa surrada de uma banda dos anos 90.

Fechou sua mala, arrastando-a degraus a baixo. Sentado a mesa, estava Edward, polidamente vestido em jeans rasgadas e uma camisa vermelha gasta. Ele não sorriu.

"Bella, seu pai já conseguiu suas passagens para antes das três," Esme falava e a morena apenas acenava sem mesmo escutar.

Isabella jamais parou para pensar como uma semana podia mudar uma pessoa, principalmente alguém como ela. Mas foi preciso apenas uma torção, algumas palavras, e um soldado para que a vida que ela julgava perfeita desmoronasse como um castelo de areia.

"Oh, e Edward vai levá-la para estação, tudo bem querida? Eu queria poder ir com vocês, mas eu tenho algumas coisas a fazer." A mulher de cabelos caramelo abraçou desajeitadamente a neta, beijando-lhe o topo da cabeça. "Boa viagem, Bella, espero que agora você passe mais tempo aqui."

"Eu prometo que venho mais vezes", Bella sorriu.

Com lágrimas nos olhos, Esme deixou a neta entrar na caminhonete já ligada por um Edward impaciente. Se Bella não se sentisse da mesma forma, ela teria a certeza que o Edward que ela conhecera no restaurante estava de volta.

Diferente da primeira vez, o caminho até a estação não foi preenchido por conversas, desta vez nem Bella ou Edward sentia vontade de dizer palavras que de nada significariam. Seus gestos e olhares já diziam.

A estação estava quase vazia, uma pessoa aqui, outra criança ali esperavam o próximo trem.

Isabella desejava falar tanto para Edward, queria que ele desse a ela um motivo para continuar, mas ela sabia que, assim como ela, ele voltaria a um país afastado de tudo para uma missão idiota do governo americano. Edward, apenas desejava que tudo fosse mais fácil como foram os últimos dias.

O som do trem se aproximava cada vez mais, e com ele, Bella desejava poder gritar que queria continuar ali.

"Você vai se lembrar de mim. Real ou não?"

Bella selou seus lábios nos dele. "Real", ela disse antes de entrar no vagão.

* * *

><p>¹. Passos de balé. S<em>issones e f<em>_ouettes:_ www .youtube .com/watch?v=bQ0L24YbGGI&feature=relmfu (os primeiros 18s do vídeo mostram o sissone e o fouette respectivamente)

². Jackson Pollock: foi um pintor norte-americano e referência no movimento do expressionismo abstrato.

**Inspirações e uma futura capa: **http:/ / idkanyname .tumblr .com

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Não descobriram quem ainda?

Não acho que em todo o fandom, não tem alguém sequer parecida com ela. A escrita dela é tão divertida e envolvente que quando vê já acabou o capítulo. A primeira vez que soube da sua existência foi em uma conversa no skype com a Lou, Carol Venancio e o Drigo. Desde então eu apaixonei por esse estilo comédia/indie de ser dela. Sim, eu estou falando da linda, incrível e talentosíssima **Carol Esposito (Oh Carol).**

E vou falar uma coisa, Carol, nunca foi tão difícil escrever algo como foi dar vida a essas pouquíssimas páginas da one. Tinha tantas idéias e ao mesmo tempo não tinha nada que conseguia captar esta essência divertida que você traz. E eu sei o quão clichê ela se tornou, mas eu espero que goste e que seja algo que faça jus as imagens e músicas que você escolheu.

É isso. Espero que tenham gostado, especialmente você Carol, e me digam o que acharam.

E claro, não deixem de olhar as outras ones no profile de cada autora, oka?

Beijos,

Giu.


End file.
